survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Wild Card and A Headcase
A Wild Card and A Headcase is the eighth episode of SRorgs: Haiti. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR After the first swap, Jamal and Chadd formed a close-knit relationship. But when seperated, Chadd had to find new allies and created ‘The Fiiiiive’ with Maddie, Jack, Nifty and Samuel. But unbeknownst to him, Jack wasn’t too keen with the group. While over at the swapped Dessalines tribe, Codie and Golden both saw themselves as in the center of the tribe’s power. After Gonave lost the challenge, the target was put on Jeremy for being outside the alliance. ...and despite Jack’s initial lack of loyalty, ‘The Fiiiiive’ stuck together and Jeremy became the eighth person eliminated from the game. 12 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 21 After the vote, Maddie considers telling Adam about the alliance that he has been left out of. Eventually she tells him and he is shocked to find out that he was on the bottom. Day 22 At Dessalines, Golden believes his alliance with Dani and Codie is tight but doesn’t know how long he wants to stick with them. The two tribes come together expecting a reward challenge, but when they arrive all they see is a feast and a set of new buffs. Everyone is excited to have made it to this portion of the game and to be reunited with former allies. After they finish their feast and getting to know each other better, the new merged tribe decides on a name...Fatra Lame. Immediately at camp, Codie starts by bringing together all of his allies to create an alliance with Toon, Maddie and Dani. Adam is hoping with the merge that the game will open up and not be tribe against tribe. However a lot of the Dessalines 3.0 tribe think sticking could be their best option. But the people most confident are the ones who believe they have connections with people from both tribes. Maddie agrees this is the key and quickly starts connecting with the former Dessalines tribe members. Quickly, Adam figures out that the Dessalines 3.0 group is looking to work together and begins looking for new allies and finds Dani and Andrew. Despite being involved with Codie’s group, Dani sees Andrew and Adam as good allies as well. Day 23 Jack, Maddie and Samuel decide to make a side alliance of the three of them. While they talk about the tribe, Samuel mentions that he doesn’t like Jamal and immediately Jack decides that Jamal needs to be the one who goes home. He begins going to every single person in the tribe and telling them that Jamal needs to go...what he doesn’t realize is that Jamal has made allies willing to protect him. Jamal has no idea why Jack is so intent on voting him out. Now the target is instead on Jack for his aggressive playing. After talking to everybody, Jamal is now even more confident in his place in the game and then Jack will be going home. Day 24 The twelve castaways come to the beach and our greeted with their first immunity challenge, Scattergories. Nifty comes out on top in the challenge and wins the first individual immunity necklace. Back at camp, Jamal quickly assumes he has got the votes on his side to get Jack out of the game. Realizing people don’t want to see Jamal go, Jack decides to make up a fake story that Chadd was the real person behind Jamal being targeted. Golden is acting like he is with Jack in the vote... ...which pisses off his ally Dani. Furthermore Golden goes to Nifty and flips him to vote Chadd by claiming everyone from Dessalines 3.0 is voting that way. As Golden plans to frame others for voting Chadd. As tribal nears, Jack continues to try and find more votes to save him and vote Chadd. Tribal Council Discussion Votes Night 24 Back at camp after tribal Golden is pleased the tribal went exactly as he planned it...even if he doesn’t know why he planned it that way. But what is the plan going correctly for Golden is Nifty feeling left out and betrayed. Day 25 The next day after tribal, Nifty goes to Jamal and Chadd to explain how Golden tricked him into voting the way he did. But the two of them still aren’t quite happy with Nifty. He also confronts Golden about lying to him before the vote. Which makes Golden assume that Nifty will be coming after him. Day 26 Maddie approaches Jamal for an alliance and together they create a threesome with Chadd, much to Maddie’s dismay. Jamal and Chadd have been trying to get in as many alliances like this as possible. However, Maddie and Golden are starting to figure them out with some info they got before Jack left. With this new information, Golden thinks it could be an opportunity to target Chadd and steal his ally Jamal. Day 27 Going into the immunity challenge, Nifty sees this as a must-win to keep himself in the game. The players come together for the challenge, Color Method. Once again, Nifty dominates the challenge and wins his second immunity in a row to secure himself a spot in the Final 10. Nifty is happy to have one the challenge but doesn’t want to rely on challenges going forward. Upon returning to camp, Golden begins to enact his plan to get Chadd out of the game which immediately gets back to Chadd and Jamal. When Maddie tries to protect her ally Chadd from the vote she tries to push it towards Andrew, much to Dani’s dismay. Adam, Andrew and Dani start trying to get the vote onto Codie and approach Samuel, Nifty and Chadd. But Samuel immediately leaks this new plan to Codie causing even more chaos and putting a target on Dani’s back and his own back. The target keeps switching as different names are thrown out every second. With Codie finding out about the plan to blindside him, Nifty, Jamal, Chadd and Samuel go back to their original plan of voting for Golden. This puts the trio of Adam, Andrew and Dani of the middle of it all to decide which plan will be the winner. Going into tribal, Golden suspects something is up but know he has to keep playing the game full-tilt. Tribal Council #2 Discussion Votes